Mood Swings
by Rivvie
Summary: A little accident with Jimmy's invention makes Cindy fall for him against her free will, leaving Jimmy really confused about his own feelings. But don't worry! Sheen will somehow find a way to makes things worse.
1. Crying over Nothing

**Chapter 1**

"**Crying over nothing"**

"Do you think Jimmy's new invention will be dangerous?" Carl asked. Sheen and he were walking to their best friend's house from the Candy Bar. Jimmy had urgently called them and told them to go to his Lab because he had just finished another of his great inventions. He sounded rather excited, just like Sheen did… 24 hours a day.

"Most definitely," Sheen answered solemnly, used to Carl's fear for almost everything around him. "Remember last time? It was awesome! Though that squirrel bit you hard, didn't it?" Sheen asked, remembering their last adventure, which involved Jimmy testing his Neutron Hyper-Develop Ray on a squirrel, which grew to a large size and bit Carl's shoulder. Since then, Carl had developed a phobia for squirrels.

Carl winced and rubbed his shoulder tenderly. "Don't… say… _squirrel_" Shivering when mentioning _the word_. Sheen gave him an odd look and continued walking, humming the Ultra Lord theme song and kicking and punching the air randomly while doing so. When they reached the Neutron residence, they found Jimmy sitting on his front lawn, holding what it seemed to be a TV remote. Carl felt uneasy. When didn't he?

"Hello guys! I was waiting for you," Jimmy said, holding his new invention up so they could see it. "Gentlemen, I present to you the Neutron BioAdapter 900!" Jimmy smiled excitedly, while Sheen and Carl stared at the machine in confusion.

"So…," Carl started, turning to Jimmy puzzled. "What does it do?" Jimmy was waiting for him to ask so. He backed away from the boys one step and started pressing some buttons in the Neutron BioAdapter 900. Sheen and Carl looked at him half expectantly, half worriedly.

"Define mood and subject," a robotic voice said, obviously coming from the Neutron BioAdapter 900. Jimmy smiled pleased. "Sad, Sheen Estevez," he said. "Mood: Sad, Subject: Sheen Estevez. Is this correct?" Asked the robotic voice. Jimmy grinned. "Correct." Suddenly, the machine started glowing and a flash of light was shot at Sheen, leaving both him and Carl speechless. But what happened next was the real shock. For no apparent reason, Sheen started crying hopelessly.

"Is there something wrong, Sheen?" Carl asked worried. Sheen looked miserable; he was sobbing uncontrollably and tried vainly to talk in a coherent manner.

"I… feel… but… why… no… reason… Ultra Lord…. don't … get… it…," Sheen managed to say between sobs, while Carl patted him friendly on the back and gave Jimmy a desperate look. Jimmy looked relaxed and pressed some buttons on the Neutron BioAdapter 900. The robotic voice once again requested for mood and subject. To this Jimmy said "Human state, Sheen Estevez". The machine then asked if it was correct and Jimmy verified it. And as before, the machine glowed and a flash of light was shot at Sheen, who regained his normal, hyperactive mood.

"Wow! What was _that_?" Sheen asked, as coming from a trance. "I felt as if the Ultra Lord show was cancelled!" Suddenly, Sheen's expression turned to that of a maniac and he grabbed Carl by his sweater's neck. "Was it!" He asked with fire in his eyes.

Carl looked up at Sheen in the verge of tears. "Sheen, you are hurting me!" He shouted, struggling to free himself from Sheen's grasp, but it was impossible. Jimmy quickly tried to take Carl from Sheen.

"Sheen, it wasn't cancelled!" Jimmy yelled, trying to calm Sheen down. "Now let Carl go!" Sheen did as Jimmy told him, a sigh of relief escaping him.

"Well, you got me there for a second," he said, smiling innocently at Carl, who was glaring at him. "But then why did I feel so…" Sheen trailed off for the perfect word to describe how he'd felt.

"Sad?" Jimmy suggested, a knowing smile in his face.

"Yeah! Exactly!" Sheen exclaimed amazed. "I couldn't stop crying even if I wanted to! I really thought Ultra Lord had been cancelled!" He frowned in confusion. "Why?"

Jimmy smiled, pleased at his work. "Well, _that's_ how the Neutron BioAdapter 900 works. I can manipulate a person's mood by sending an identifying ray that determines what could cause the reaction I want to obtain, and then an hypnotic ray is shot at the subject causing that subject to believe the cause of the reaction is truly happening. In this case the reaction I wanted to obtain was sadness, and the cause of it would be--"

"Don't even say it," Sheen snapped, glaring furiously at Jimmy. "Don't you dare to say it." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Well, we already know the cause." He continued. "So I made Sheen believe Ul…" He glanced at Sheen, who was still pretty upset. "_that _happened. Therefore, I obtained the desired reaction."

"Very cruel of you, to play with my feelings like that," Sheen said, hurt. Jimmy felt guilty. "But I have to admit it. It's awesome! Can we test it on other people? Please?" He said excited, this sure could be fun.

"Well…" Jimmy knew he shouldn't manipulate people's feelings, like Sheen have said. But he was convinced by his friend's pleading looks. After all, what harm could he cause? "Sure, why not?"

"Yes!" Sheen exclaimed victoriously. "Who should we try first?" He rubbed his hands in conspiracy, and started thinking of possible victims. Just then, Libby and Cindy came out of Cindy's house, just across Jimmy's, talking, probably about girly stuff. Sheen grinned evilly. "What about… Ms. Vortex?" Jimmy grinned evilly as well, rather happy with the idea. Carl's uneasy feeling turned into pure fear. _This is going to hurt_, he thought, swallowing hard.

**Author's Note: **So what do you think? Please review, I appreciate all kinds of comments!


	2. Accidents Happen

**Disclaimer: **Argh, I always forget these. Anyway, if I _really_ owned Jimmy Neutron, you wouldn't be reading this, you would be _watching_ it. This one counts for the other chapter as well. So no sues people!

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

"**Accidents happen"**

It was a nice and sunny summer day, the kind of summer day you just _can't_ stay inside. The kind of summer day you drink lemonade and swim in the pool with a friend. The kind of summer day that is full with fun and you're free of worries. The kind of summer day you just _love_. Aware of this, Libby and Cindy were going to meet Brittany at the Candy Bar to eat an ice cream, and then the three of them would return to Cindy's house, take a swim, and stay for a sleepover. It was their last week before going back to school and it was already Thursday. They had decided they were going to enjoy it the best they could. But sometimes this kind of plans don't turn out the way you wanted, especially if you are neighbor to, in Cindy's words, 'an arrogant, self-centered boy genius named Jimmy Neutron'. And as it was expected, as soon as they left Cindy's house, Jimmy and his gang were already plotting against them.

"I say we should follow them," Jimmy said, casting a glance at the girls. "It will be more fun if we humiliate them in public. As we agreed, we are making them both very rude and naturally they'll fight each other, blurting out all kinds of interesting things about the other one." Carl nodded nervously, but Sheen seemed discontent with the idea. "Is there something wrong, Sheen?" Jimmy asked, this certainly wasn't the reaction he was expecting from him.

Sheen took a moment to summon up his thoughts. "I said Cindy, not Libby." He finally said. Jimmy frowned in confusion, but then he got it. He chuckled; Sheen was such a love-sick puppy. But hey, he was, after all, two years older than Carl and him. Though sometimes he acted as a 5-years-old, but that isn't the point.

"Ok, then, Sheen. We'll _only_ play the prank on Cindy, not Libby" Jimmy said, snickering in the inside. Sheen raised a fist in victory.

The three boys were carefully following the girls, and Sheen was talking on and on about Ultra Lord's last episode, and how he thought he could be Ultra Lord's ultimate partner against crime. Of course, Carl tried to convince Sheen that _Carlito_, the baby llama, would be a better partner, but that never works.

"I'm just saying, if Ultra Lord traveled to Peru in one of his adventures, and he met a cute, little baby llama called Carlito, and adopted him, and if he put him a custom…," Carl started once again, but was silenced by Sheen's intense glare. "They just don't get us, Carlito," he muttered to himself.

"The Candy Bar, huh?" Jimmy said to himself, grinning furiously as the two girls arrived to the Candy Bar and shared each one a hug with Brittany. "Perfect." Sheen seemed to share his excitement, but Carl was still unsure about this. They were going to get in big trouble, he was sure about it.

The three boys took a seat in a table not too far, not too close from the girls. Jimmy took out his machine, and started pressing some buttons as he had done before. Sheen was staring at the girls, well maybe only at one of them, with a silly, dreamy look. And Carl, well, he was contently trying some of Sam's new flavors. While Carl was literally devouring the new _Pistachio Deluxe_, Sam stood up and started taking some tables' orders, including the girls'.

"I'd like totally love a Choco-Chips Princess Deluxe cone!" Brittany said excitedly in her high-pitched voice, which really annoyed Sam. But nevertheless, he wrote the order in his small notebook, pressing the pencil a little too much. He turned to Libby, who seemed uncertain.

"Uh… I think I'll go with the Funky Wacky Lemon & Strawberry cone," she finally said, pointing it with her finger in the Menu. _As always_, thought Sam, as he wrote the order in the little notebook. _Why do these kids even bother? They always order the same_.

"What 'bout ya, Ms. Vortex?" Sam asked Cindy, who was apparently lost in her little own world. Libby shook her head; this had to be at least the seventh time this week.

"Earth to Cindy! Snap outta it, girl!" Libby shouted frustrated shaking her hand in front of Cindy's face. Cindy finally reacted, and turned from Libby to Sam trying to figure out what was happening. Eventually, it came to her mind.

"Uh… just a Chocolate cone, thanks." Cindy answered. But it was actually the first thing that came to her mind. _Well, this is a new _one, Sam thought. He nodded, and walked away to the other tables. Libby stared at Cindy puzzled, there was obviously something she was not telling her, but what? Cindy gave her an innocent smile.

"What's wrong with ya lately, Cindy?" Libby asked expectantly. Cindy gave her another of her innocent smiles, but Libby was not convinced. "Well?" Libby insisted. Cindy left out a sigh of frustration. She couldn't say it, saying it would be like accepting it. She wasn't ready for it, she just wasn't. _Or am I?_ Cindy shook her head. _Maybe_.

Brittany giggled, clearly amused at this. Libby glared at her and she immediately stopped. "Oh, Libby, you silly! She's just having a bad hair day, can't you see?" She giggled again, now Cindy was glaring madly at her. "Oh, don't be mad at me just because your hair looks so… uh…." Brittany trailed off for a word, her vocabulary wasn't exactly wide. "Not shinny." She finished lamely. Cindy rolled her eyes, but took a secret look at her hair. It seemed normal to her.

At the boys' table, Carl had already finished his ice cream and was watching as Sheen recreated Ultra Lord's battle with the Evil Firey-Horn People of Doom with some napkins and spoons. Jimmy, instead, was making some last adjustments in his machine. "All ready!" Jimmy shouted happily. Sheen turned to him with a look of conspiracy, while Carl's expression could be best defined as frightened.

"But Jimmy! This is such a lovely summer day, the birds are singing and the kids are laughing. Peace and happiness rule over evil and sadness. Who are _we_ to change that?" Carl tried for the last time to change his friends' minds. They stared at him, wide-eyed and mouth-opened.

Jimmy shook his head, decision glowing in his eyes. "Don't back away now, Carl. We are going to do this." Jimmy glanced at Sheen; he was nodding proudly, and placed a hand on his chest. Carl looked down at his shoes, there was nothing else he could do. He nodded reluctantly, his eyes closed tightly. "Now let's do this," Jimmy said with determination.

At the girls' table, the ice creams had just arrived. Brittany giggled once more, causing Sam to wince. How he hated that little, annoying girl. Cindy stared wide-eyed at her ice cream, dazed by it. _It isn't, I didn't_, she tried vainly to comfort herself. She had, indeed, ordered the one ice cream she shouldn't have. Why? The ice cream's shape and color reminded her of the last person she should be thinking about, curiously the one person she thought about all the time. She reluctantly started eating her ice cream, somehow depressed. Libby watched carefully this whole episode, now aware of the situation. She chuckled to herself. After all, her friend wasn't _all that_ clueless. But with _him_… it was a whole different story; though she was sure he had feelings for Cindy as well. Or at least she hoped so.

"Define mood and subject," the machine's robotic voice said. Jimmy grinned evilly as before. Sheen glanced at the girls table, and grinned evilly as well. He then turned to Jimmy and waited expectantly, almost jumping up and down in his seat. Carl just covered his face with his hands protectively.

"Extremely and utterly rude, Cindy Vortex," Jimmy snorted. When was she _not_ extremely and utterly rude? The machine asked if it was correct, and Jimmy verified the information. The machine then started glowing as it usually did. "I'm going to love this," Jimmy muttered to himself. Suddenly, strange beeping sounds started came from Jimmy's Neutron BioAdapter 900, and little rays of electricity ran across it. Afraid of being electrocuted, Jimmy dropped the machine, which fell on the table. Carl was in the verge of tears, shaking his head desperately, and Sheen was just repeating the word _awesome_ with excitement, and he was just about touching the machine when Jimmy stopped him, glaring at him. As soon as the machine was harmless again, Jimmy started pressing buttons furiously, trying to stop the command afraid that something could go wrong, but the machine wouldn't stop.

Just then, the robotic voice pronounced dreaded words. "Subject: Cindy Vortex, Mood: I'm going to love him. Confirmed." Jimmy froze in terror as a sparkling ray of light was shot at Cindy. All the other kids at the Candy Bar froze as well as Cindy fell from her seat, unconscious. The only noise that was heard was Carl's loud gasp and Brittany's 'Omigosh!'. Libby ran to help her friend stand up, and then helped her sit down were she had been seated. Slowly, Cindy opened her eyes revealing a look of pure confusion.

"Cindy! You ok, girl?" Libby asked frantically. It had been Jimmy, she had seen him. He had gone way too far this time. What had he done? She shook Cindy softly to help her come to her senses. But Cindy didn't pronounce a sound, she just turned to Jimmy and stared at him while letting a dreamy sigh escape her. Jimmy blushed intensely. _This is no good_, he thought as he backed away slowly. Cindy rose from her seat and walked towards him, almost as sleepwalking. His mind went completely blank. She was closer. _RUN!_ He ran as fast as he could out of the place, he didn't looked back once. _Not good at all_. He finally stopped when he reached his house, he walked to his laboratory, quickly put a strand of hair in the DNA scanner, ignored VOX's greeting, and landed on his chair exhausted. _But maybe… this isn't so bad…maybe it actually is--_

He shook his head in desperation. "Something must've gone wrong," he muttered to himself. "Obviously." He froze in the spot as he remembered his last words before the machine had gone wrong: 'I'm going to love this'. _I said 'this'! Not 'him'! _"That must have activated a change of mood, but how? I've already confirmed it!" He looked around, as searching for an answer. None came. He took out the machine to examine it, and a puff of smoke came out of it. It was helpless. He remained thoughtful, looking for an answer in his archive about the Neutron BioAdapter 900. He continued examining the machine; nothing seemed to be wrong, except for the fact that some of the cables were burnt, probably because of a short circuit. That would explain the electricity that had run through the machine. "That's it!" He smiled triumphantly.

"Ok… so a short circuit is a fault whereby electricity moves through a circuit in an unintended path, usually due to a connection forming where none was expected. This unintended path often has a very low resistance which means that a much larger current than normal flows, potentially causing overheating, fire or explosion." He told himself, while spinning around his chair now facing his main computer. He opened the schematics of the Neutron BioAdapter 900 and examined them carefully. He spun again, now facing his working table. He took his screwdriver and opened the Neutron BioAdapter 900 by half. "Judging by the route that formed the burns…" He moved his finger from the last cable that had been burnt following a path of ashes and rests, until he reached the central chip. There were little drops of something green on it, almost invisibles. "_Pistachio Deluxe_" He muttered angrily. "Thinking of it, in electrical devices, short circuits are usually caused when a wire's insulation breaks down, or when another conducting material, such as water… or," he added placing his hand on his forehead. "Ice cream, is introduced, allowing charge to flow along a different path than the one intended." Finally, everything made sense. While he was making his last adjustments, Carl had spilled his ice cream on the central chip, and when he had put it to work, the ice cream caused the electricity in the BioAdapter to--" He was interrupted a knocking in his clubhouse's door. He glanced at the monitor. _Gas planets!_

"Jimmy?" A sweet female voice called for him. _Not… good… at all!_

----------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's Note:** Oh… cliffie! Wow, something interesting happens at last! And I know that until now the story has nothing to do with the summary I provided, but just wait and see… wait… and see. Don't forget to review, please! I also wanted to thanks the people who reviewed the first chapter, you are all really appreciated! Btw, the information about short circuits was provided by Wikipedia. This was a longer chapter, wasn't it? Yay for me! Uh… and for you as well, you read it after all!


	3. Get Away, But Stay

**Disclaimer: **So… we meet yet again, my dear friends. And once again I must write the little five words that tear my heart apart, wrap me into sadness and put me in the verge of tears. I must, though they really hurt… _I don't own Jimmy Neutron_. There. (I'm so dramatic, hehe)

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

**"Get Away, But Stay"**

"Jimmy? Jimmy, are you there?" The female voice insisted. Jimmy's mind went blank as it had in the Candy Bar, but he was comforted by the thought that she couldn't get inside unless he allowed her. And he wouldn't. "Please, Jimmy," she continued hopelessly. He saw as she lowered her head. _Is she…?_ Jimmy's eyes widened, Cindy was crying. He couldn't bear see her like this… Why couldn't he? She was still sobbing quietly. "Oh, Jimmy!" She sighed desperately. He couldn't take it anymore. He reached for the phone that was connected to the entrance and trailed off for calming and understanding words.

"Uh… Cindy?" _Oh, isn't that clever!_, he mentally kicked himself. He gazed upon the monitor; she immediately raised her head, revealing streams on tears on her face, her emerald eyes glowing with hurt.

"Ji-Jimmy?" She asked between sobs. She cleaned the tears on her face with her hand. "Let me in." Pause. "Why don't you let me in?" She glanced upon the camera, her eyes bearing in his, though she couldn't see him. He felt nauseous, what could he say? That she really didn't feel _that_ way? Would she really believe him? _No_. She wouldn't.

"Cindy… You have to go," Jimmy said half-heartedly. He saw a tear run across her face, he had never seen her cry, and it shattered his heart into pieces. Without a word, she turned around and left. Every step she took, he felt as she was somehow stomping his heart. He wanted to yell out for her, he wanted to tell her "stay". But he didn't. He sank in his chair, all kind of emotions swirling in him. He heard his mom calling for him for dinner. He stood up in a daze, and walked reluctantly out of the Lab. In the way to his house, he glazed upon Cindy's and let out a sigh of exasperation. Why him? Why _her_? He let out another sigh as he opened the door to his house, his parents already sat at the table.

"Say Jimbo, how's it going? You know, what's _grooving_?" Hugh Neutron asked, trying to _play it cool_. No answer came. He noticed his son's depressed expression and glanced at his wife. She motioned with her hands for him to talk to Jimmy, and so he did. "Is everything alright, son?" He asked, his voice dripping with parental concern.

Jimmy considered the possibility of telling his parents everything that had happened. And he was about to… but he chickened out. How could he explain what he'd felt? Heck, he didn't even know! Man, this was too much pressure for a 12-years-old boy! _Boy genius_, he corrected himself bitterly. He glanced upon his dad; he was waiting for his answer expectantly.

"Personal affairs," he simply said.

Hugh looked at him disappointed, but understood that boys in Jimmy's age often wanted they privacy. He went back to his food, occasionally glancing at his son. Jimmy was playing with his fork and resting his head on his hand. He looked truly miserable. Hugh did the only thing he considered would help him now.

"You are excused," he told Jimmy. Jimmy at first didn't get it, but then he gave his dad a thankful smile, and walked away without a word. Judy gave Hugh a questioning look. "Something's troubling him, and I'm afraid this time we can't help," he explained his wife. She nodded understandingly and returned to her plate. _Pre-teens_, she thought. _My baby's growing_.

Jimmy sat once again on the chair in front of his main computer. He had reached a solution, a slowly one, but the only one he had left. He could repair the Neutron BioAdapter 900 and return Cindy to her normal human state. The only problem was they'd have to wait until tomorrow's afternoon, because the Neutron Energy Cells had to be charged, and he still had to go through his many boxes of diverse machinery rests. Cindy would have to endure a whole day of suffering. This wasn't fair. And it was his entire fault, every bit of it. Now he had really messed it up._ Why do I care?_ He remained in misery, not able to answer his question. He took a quick glance at his watch, it was about seven thirty. He glazed upon the night sky; feeling absorbed by its vast darkness. Suddenly, a thought came to his mind. What was the cause that led Cindy to think she loved him? _Not just think it, she loves you_, a voice in his head told him. He refused to acknowledge it. He tried to convince himself that his stress was leading him to insanity. But logic defeated him at last. The Neutron BioAdapter 900 makes you _think_ something happened, but the feeling is yours. Your feeling isn't the cause, it's the consequence. So what _was_ the cause? _I probably saved her life or something_, he thought, trying not giving it much importance. _But I've done that before, several times actually_. That was true.

"I'm not getting anywhere like this!" He shouted out in frustration and slammed his fist on the table. "Not like this," he concluded sadly, and went back to his work with the Neutron BioAdapter 900. It wasn't until the phone rang that he stopped thinking desperately about Cindy and their situation. He froze in panic, _please let it not be her, please_, he mentally prayed while raising the phone

"Hello?" He asked hopefully. _Please no!_

"You betta explain yourself _right now_!" Libby's voiced cried out from the phone. _Explain what?_, he thought desperately. Then it hit him. Cindy had probably told everything to Libby, they _are_ best friends, after all. _This is bad_. But then, Libby could help him. _This is good_. Pause. _I hope_. "Cindy was a mess when she called me! What did you _do_?" He heard Libby insist impatiently. _Cindy was a mess… a mess… Good going, Neutron!_, Jimmy mentally kicked himself yet again, but rushed to answer Libby.

"Libby you have to listen to me. Don't interrupt me, ok?" He asked, hopeful that he could clear this entire thing for once and for all.

"You betta have a somethin' good there, Neutron, or I'll kick ya butt!" Libby told him agitated. Jimmy took a big breath.

"Good. Now listen, I invented a device called the Neutron BioAdapter 900," Jimmy began, trying to find words to simplify the complex working of his invention. "Ok, to make it short, if I want to upset you, an identifying ray determines what would upset you, and other ray, a hypnotizing one, makes you believe that what would upset you actually happened. It's quite fascinating, actually, to think that with the gift of Science I can actually--"

"Quit the chit-chat, Neutron," Libby said coldly. Man, was she upset. "Lemme get this straight. You hypnotized my friend to _love_ you? And then told her to get away? What's wrong with you? Outta brain power?" She shouted from the top of her lungs.

"I didn't! Something went wrong with the machine! It wasn't my intention to do _that_! As I told you, the Neutron BioAdapter 900 makes you think something happened, the feelings are her own!" Jimmy shouted frustrated, half trying to convince Libby, half trying to convince himself. _Her feelings for me_. "If you want to help her, then you'll have to help me."

Libby remained in silence, probably thinking it over. "I will," she finally said. "But there's one thing you _hafta_ do. If you don't, you're dead man." _It can't be too bad._ But before he could ask her what it was, Libby talked again. "You hafta apologize… and pretend you really did whatever she thinks you did. In other words, you have to pretend being her boyfriend." _Wrong. It's bad, really, really, really bad!_

"What?" Jimmy Neutron was _not_ going to play Cindy Vortex's boyfriend. Nuh-huh, no way. Not even in a billion years light!

"You heard me, lover-boy! Do it, or your life will be a living hell." Libby was serious, deadly serious. Jimmy took a moment to think things through. Would it be so bad to be Cindy's boyfriend? _Yes_, he answered himself. If he used the Forgetto-Blaster on Cindy, Libby would tell her everything that happened and they would kill him, unless, of course, he cooperated with her and they made a deal. But what if he used the Forgetto-Blaster on Libby too? Nah, scratch that, then it would be Sheen who would kill him. There was no way out.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it," Jimmy said defeated, this was against all he stood for. But again, being-- pretend being Cindy's boyfriend couldn't be _that_ bad. Besides, he had an idea. "But there are two things I need you to do."

"Spit it out," Libby said, she wanted to get this done. The Men Pretending To Be Boys concert was starting at the TeenJukebox channel in fifteen minutes.

"First, I'll erase Cindy's memory about this whole accident when I'm done with the machine's repairing. And you won't tell a thing. Understood?" Jimmy couldn't believe he was actually going to play Cindy's boyfriend. But he was. And he didn't feel as bad and nauseous as he thought he would. He felt… good? _It's Cindy!_, he reminded himself.

"Ok, genius-boy, you got yaself a deal," Libby said, casting a glance at the TV, it hadn't started yet.

Ok, so they had a deal. Now on to the second, and maybe the most important one. "You'll have to keep her away from me," Jimmy heard Libby sigh, why would she? "I don't want to be with her alone." _Alone with Cindy?_ The fact that he wasn't shivering at the thought surprised him, but what he thought next actually startled him. _Maybe… maybe I want to. _"I don't!" He shouted trying to convince himself. He'd forgotten about Libby on the phone. _Smooth, Neutron, real smooth. _Apparently, mental kicks were this season's trend in his mind.

"Ok, ok, I'll do it!" Libby said alarmed. "Don't ya yell at me!" _Girls_..., Jimmy thought annoyed. "See ya later, but ya betta call Cindy _right now_!" Before Jimmy could protest, Libby hung down the phone.

Jimmy stared at the phone for several minutes, thinking and over-thinking what was about to happen. He had a rather fair agreement with Libby, but could Cindy forgive him? Could he ask for forgiveness? Jimmy dialed her number. Though he'd only called her once, when he wanted to figure out if she had any plans for humiliate him the next day, he knew it by memory. _Wonder why_. Her voice, once sweet and now dripping with hurt, answered the phone.

"Jimmy, I have a Caller ID," she said bitterly. He felt a gulp in his throat. _Be brave_.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note: **I want to thank everyone who reviewed my last chapter, especially EL CHUPACABRA. I'm such a big fan of him :P. Ok, anyway, I know this chapter was kind of boring, but I wanted to make two points clear. The first was how the Neutron BioAdapter 900 _really_ worked and then there are Jimmy's feelings and pre-teen issues. I better keep my mouth shut, or I'll ruin everything. Ok, confession time. When I first started writing the story I wasn't really sure where it was going, but now I'm completely sure. I spent all night writing a 20-points plan on the story, and I have to say I'm rather satisfied with it. I'd never been prouder at myself. Lol, ok. So to EL CHUPACABRA and everyone who isn't a patient reader, these first chapters are the bases of my story, they'll help you understand what happens next, so if I were you I'd pay attention. Keep your faith! Oh, and one more thing, you'll understand Cindy's behavior later, it has a reason! Anyway, in the next chapters things finally get interesting. _Finally_.

And don't forget to **review**!


	4. Play Boyfriend, However That's Done

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Jimmy Neutron. But I do own the plot and the Neutron BioAdapter 900! Mwahahaha! Uh… yeah…

----------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

"**Play Boyfriend, However_ That's_ Done"**

"Cindy… I'm," _Do it!_ "I'm sorry!" Jimmy said it as quickly as he could, shutting his eyes tightly. He heard Cindy gasp, maybe he'd made it. Now it came the hard part, _play boyfriend_. But _how_ do you play boyfriend, anyway? Oh, he was in big trouble.

Cindy took a moment to summon up her thoughts. He'd been rude, really rude. He'd made her cry, but he'd apologize too. She finally concluded that he wasn't going to make it alive without a reasonable explanation, and she was going to get one! "Why?" She asked, maybe he wasn't _that_ bad. Was he?

_Think something, think something now!_ "I was… building…," he started lamely. Then, it came to his mind. Girls just _love_ presents… maybe even more than they love their boyfriends. Maybe that's the whole reason of why they _have_ boyfriends. "A present! That's it! And… It's a surprise! A birthday surprise!"

"Jimmy… my birthday is in three months…," Cindy said, her voice softening. Jimmy didn't have to think much. He was just grateful that his plan had worked. So girls _do_ love presents over their boyfriends. Interesting.

"So? It's a really complex machine and I need to start since now. Anything for you, Vo-- _Cindy_. Didn't want to upset you, you know it brakes my heart when you cry!" Jimmy heard her giggle. He felt repulsive while saying that corny line, but the results were rather gratifying. What he said reminded him of the Romance Novels his mother read. He had hit the bottom. But anyway, he wasn't exactly the Romance-Novel-Character type of guy. _But for Cindy… I guess I'll have to be one_.

"Oh, Jimmy. I'm sorry for being like that. I should have known!" Cindy said happily. _That was easy_.

"You have nothing to apologize about. _I_ should have explained," Jimmy said. It really wasn't her fault, and she was apologizing nevertheless! Who was this girl and what had she done with Cindy? _She fell in love_. Was _this_ Cindy in love? With _him_? He would never admit it to himself, leave alone others, but he kind of liked it. Just a little.

"True," Cindy said. _Now that's the Cindy I know!_ "I would have liked it better if you had apologized personally… you know… to apologize the _right _way…" Cindy giggled again. _Ew! No way, I'm not doing that! I'm not kissing Cindy Vortex! Libby better does something about this! _

"Uh… sure, Cindy… I considered that but… It's late," Jimmy explained lamely. He was not, under any circumstances, kissing Cindy Vortex. _Besides, it's not even herself now._ He shook his head. He heard Cindy let out a dreamy sigh. "Listen, Cindy, I have to go. See you later!"

"Bye, Jimmy!" She said sweetly and hung up.

Jimmy went back to the Neutron BioAdapter 900 once again, now more confused than ever. He was actually enjoying this. He shouldn't, he couldn't. But he was. He didn't need this… or did he? He shook his head once again, his neck aching already for doing it repeatedly. He glanced down, Goddard looking at him quizzically. "I'm in trouble, boy. Big trouble," he told his mechanical dog, who barked in agreement. "Oh, jeez Goddard, thank you for the support," he said sarcastically.

After minutes of deep thinking, he finally reached a conclusion: Hormones suck. He buried his face in his hands. When did life become _this_ complicated?

It was late, and if he wanted to finish repairing the Neutron BioAdapter by tomorrow, he'd have to go to bed now. He took a look at the Neutron Energy Cells. They were charging normally, he had nothing to worry about. Taking one last look at his Lab, he walked out and headed for his room slowly, Cindy's face floating around his mind.

----------------------------------------------------------

It was a beautiful morning at Retroville. Jimmy had woken up really early to continue his work on the Neutron BioAdapter 900. The Neutron Energy Cells were almost done charging, and he had already found the replacements he needed for the cables and main chip. He still had to connect all the cables, and restore all the electric connections, but that was the 'easy part'. So it was indeed a beautiful morning. At least it was, until he received a little visit much unwanted. Or maybe it wasn't. He wasn't sure anymore. He wasn't sure about _anything_.

"Oh, Jimmy, is that my present?" Cindy asked with a mix between curiosity and excitement. Jimmy had decided that as it was such a lovely morning, he'd be working outside. So he'd moved his working table, with the help of Goddard, of course, to his front lawn, ignoring the fact that a blonde girl had been watching him closely all the time.

"Hey, it's supposed to be a surprise!" Jimmy protested playfully, trying to keep Cindy for looking at the machine. What if she recognized it from the Candy Bar? But Cindy was by nature a curious person, so she took a peek from up his shoulder.

"What _is_ it?" She asked confused. "Is it some sort of TV remote?"

"No, Cindy, it's _not_ a TV remote of any kind," Jimmy answered, hiding it under a little duster he had on the edge of his working table. "And I won't tell you what is."

"What if I kiss you? Would you tell me then?" Cindy asked him, a devilish grin spreading on her face as Jimmy's face turned to an unusual shade of crimson. She got closer to him, and was ready to kiss him when she was interrupted by a scream.

"No! Cindy, don't!" Libby shouted running from the other side of the street. She was sweating, most probably from running at such speed under the burning sun. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. Or was it from disappointment? _STOP THINKING THAT WAY!_, he reproached himself while his crimson color turned into a light blush.

"Libby, are you ok? What's wrong?" Cindy asked her best friend in utter confusion. Libby stared at her for a moment, and then turned at Jimmy with a quizzical look. Jimmy didn't know what to do either, but in spite of that he ventured to the unknown. Or, in simpler words, he said another lie.

"Libby just wants to talk to you because… uh…," Jimmy looked around, what could he say? But just then, he devised a well-known figure walking towards them. An idea came to his mind at last. "Sheen's been ignoring her! Yeah... we were talking about that... um... the other day." Libby instantly glared at Jimmy with fire in her eyes; he shrugged.

Cindy seemed to at least accept the idea. "Is that true, Libby?" She asked, not yet convinced. Libby nodded and lowered her head to add a dramatic effect. "Don't worry, girl, once I'm done with you, that Ultra-Freak won't hesitate before coming right to you!" Cindy gave Libby an encouraging smile and then literally dragged her to her house while Libby muttered "You owe me big time, Neutron!" under her breath.

Jimmy smiled at himself, but a question haunted his mind. Didn't Cindy _hate _Sheen? Didn't she think he was a looser, just like Carl and himself? Didn't she think Sheen wasn't enough for her best friend? _But now she loves you_. Well, she does. That means she accepts his friends now? Now he was _really_ starting to like Cindy-in-love. She was nice, kind, less arrogant, more accepting, _mine_, caring..._ WAIT! WHAT! _Not his! Never his! She can be Nick's or something. Well, not _Nick's_. Anyone else's… but Bolbi's or Carl's, that's just sick. Neither Sheen's, he already got Libby. Anyone but them. Ok, and neither Daniel's, Steve's, Oliver's, Rupert's, Cameron's… _Stop it! She can be anyone's she wants!_ She can… but did he want that? _Of course!_ Not.

"Yo, Jimmy! Hello, Earth to Jimmy! Mayday, mayday!" Sheen yelled out, shaking his hand in front of Jimmy's thoughtful face. Jimmy jumped back startled going against his working table. He was about to reproach Sheen for startling him like that, but then, realizing what Sheen had said, he just rolled his eyes.

"Sheen, mayday is an emergency code word used internationally as a distress signal," Jimmy corrected him, picking up some cables that he had dropped when Sheen startled him. "Not a word you use to obtain attention."

"Isn't it French for 'morning'?" Sheen asked confused, trying to recall the last time he'd heard it.

"Yes, Sheen, that too," Jimmy said sarcastically, putting his hand on his forehead. He saw amused how his friend raised his fist in victory, not getting the hint of sarcasm. Maybe he shouldn't have said that. But he would correct him some other time.

"So, Jimmy, watcha doing?" Sheen asked, holding the machine close to his face to observe it better. Jimmy immediately took it from him and placed it on the table. Sheen gave him a questioning look.

"Listen, Sheen. Our last, let's say, _experiment_ with the Neutron BioAdapter 900 didn't go too well--"

"You mean, Cindy falling for you and all?" Sheen interrupted him smirking.

"Ehem... yes, so you, or anyone else, can't use it anymore. Get it?" Jimmy said seriously. Sheen just nodded and started talking about the new Ultra Lord movie that was coming and how excited he was to see it. Jimmy sighed, hoping Sheen had listened.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Jimmy! Lunch's ready!" Mrs. Neutron called out from the house's porch. Sheen had been there for a while but had eventually gone because his uncle was arriving that day. Carl couldn't come because his father had taken him to the park to play baseball, but at the sight of a squirrel, well, let's just say he was going to be in the hospital a couple days more, but he would be ok for the first day of school, which would be Monday. The Neutron Energy Cells were fully charged, and he just needed to make some last adjustments. Jimmy took his machine and put it safely inside his lab on a special glass container. He just couldn't afford an accident more. He then headed to the table, where he found his dad forming a duck with his salad on his plate and his mom telling him not to play with his food... as always.

After Lunch, he was heading to his Lab to finish his work when he heard someone calling for him. He turned around to see Libby running towards him, shouting something he couldn't quite understand. She took a time to catch her breath and then started again.

"Jimmy, Cindy's gone!" She said in desperation. _Gone?_ _She's been kidnapped! Someone got her! Who could it be? Why her? Why Cindy?_, millions of thoughts started popping out in his mind, thoughts he never thought he'd think.

"Who's got her? Were you with her? Did you see the kidnapper?" He asked hurriedly. He looked around, a silly hope of finding her around. He turned to Libby to find her looking at him oddly, as if he was crazy or something.

"Neutron… have ya gone mental?" She asked him frowning. Jimmy didn't understand this, her best friend had been kidnapped, and she didn't even care?

"She's been kidnapped! And you don't even care!" He shouted in frustration. Libby seemed to be taken aback. She gave him a quizzical look and then… she started laughing hysterically. _What's wrong with her? Am I the only one who cares for Cindy's welfare? Wait! I don't! Do I?_

"She hasn't been kidnapped," Libby said, trying to suppress a laugh. Jimmy let out a sigh of relief. She was fine. "But thanks for caring!" She finished with a knowing smile.

"I don't care about _Vortex_!" He protested, making a face when pronouncing her last name. Libby giggled. _Why do girls giggle all the time? Don't they know it's absolutely annoying?_

"Sure you don't," Libby said sarcastically. She rolled her eyes at Jimmy's childish behavior. What this _really _the guy her best friend had decided to fall for? And most importantly, was her best friend, oh, I don't know, _out of her reasonable mind? _"But now movin' on with important business. Cindy's parents surprised her with a weekend at some exclusive spa, so we won't be able to cure her until first day of school!"

Jimmy couldn't believe this. Oh, God, why? He couldn't use the Neutron BioAdapter in front of everybody! Not again! Now he'd have to play boyfriend in front of all the school! And his Forgetto-Blaster didn't have _that_ much power. Maybe Libby could help him with this. She _had_ to. They had a deal. "Libby, you have to keep her from me! Or the whole school will think we… you know!" He pleaded. Libby smiled.

"Sure do, Jimmy! Can't afford my friend's reputation to go down like that!" She said and then broke into a laughing fit. "But there's somethin' I'd _love_ to ask."

"What's that?" Jimmy asked, frowning.

"What did you create that Bio-thingy anyway?" She asked curiously.

Jimmy took a moment to think. "Well, I guess because I wanted to explore the insides of the psychological science through the reason-emotion theory. And also" he added with a sheepish smile, "I thought that when mom was cranky I could use this to calm her down." Libby found this amusing. And then a smirk crossed her face.

"Ya know, Jimmy? I'm startin' to think I'm the victim here. I mean, first, I almost get a makeover. One I don't need, mind you! And then Cindy starts talkin' 'bout French kissin' you… I think I won't eat for a week! Or a month!" Libby made a face and started walking towards her house, leaving a crimson Jimmy behind. _French… kissing? What's that? There are different ways to kiss?_ This confused Jimmy deeply, and he felt frustrated. What if Cindy tries to French kiss him and he doesn't know how? What will he do? Wait… was he really thinking about kissing Cindy? CINDY? _The _Cindy? _Now way_, he thought letting out a nervous laugh. _Or way?_ Jimmy placed his hands on his face and shook it fiercely repeating "No way!" over and over. However, this didn't convince him, not a single bit.

The thing is, sometimes Libby's jokes are a little too cruel. Especially if you're only 12 years old. But his expression was worth it. And his reaction, man, it was priceless. During her way home, Libby wondered if Jimmy even knew what a French kiss actually was, and giggled as she imagined his expression when he actually found out. Hopefully, from a purely informative source. Though Cindy was quite informative herself. She shuddered at the thought and glanced back one more time, watching how Jimmy still was shaking his head desperately.

-----------------------------------------------------------

**Author's note:** Before greeting you, there's something important I got to say. On Thursday 14 I'm going in a 3-weeks-long trip, so I probably won't update after the 14. However, I expect to be done with two chapters more before that day comes. That, if I get encouraging reviews. Now on to normal Author's note: Hello everyone! Oh, Libby's evil! Evil indeed! Hehe, I like to play with my character's minds. Though I may have been a little cruel with poor Jimmy, but he deserves it. He's _so_ clueless. But anyway, I've never done so much research for a story, or any of it anyway, as I did with this one. And now I'm proud to say I've fallen in love with Wikipedia. I truly have. So...a big hug for all my readers, I love you all tons! And now don't forget to review!


End file.
